


The best medicine

by Saku015



Series: Seijoh4 Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Headaches & Migraines, Living Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: The best medicine is the care of the ones you love.





	The best medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Getting sick.

Iwaizumi did not like all nighters. For him, they meant that someone could not divide their time to do assignments or take too much upon themselves without paying attention to their own health. However, on those rare occasions when he had to do them, his body was not pleased.

”Will you really be okay, Hajime?” Hanamaki asked as he passed Iwaizumi who was learning to one of his exams at the kitchen table. ”You know how bad your body takes all nighters.” Iwaizumi only shrugged without looking up from his book. No matter how he tried, he could no arrange his exams any other way – so all nighters during that exam period were inevitable.

”Do not worry, Makki. Iwa-chan knows what he is doing,” Oikawa said, walking to them with a mug in hand. Because of the total trust in his voice, Iwaizumi felt his heart soar and all of his exhaustion flew away. Oikawa leaned down and kissed his hair. ”We will be waiting for you in bed,” he said and Hajime hummed to show that he registered what he heard. He knew that by the time he finished, all three of his boyfriends would be dead asleep.

 

Being a sociology major came with lots of studying. That was the reason why Iwaizumi’s phone started buzzing at 6 AM – only three hours after he had gone to bed. He groaned and turned the alarm off. He tried to leave the bed without anyone to notice, but it was hard with Oikawa being wrapped around him. He swore under his breath while unwrapping his childhood friends’ arms from around his body. Oikawa mumbled something, but luckily did not wake up, only turned to his other side and hugged Hanamaki instead.

Iwaizumi walked out to the kitchen, trying to surpass a yawn. When he reached his destination, he saw Matsukawa as he was making coffee. The other turned around, raising one of his eyebrows.

”Three hours of sleep is not so much,” he commented, but there was no judge in his voice, only worry. Iwaizumi was grateful for that, so he walked up to his boyfriend and placed a small kiss on his cheek. ”You are always more affectionate when you are tired,” Issei said with fondness in his voice – however, the worry did not leave his eyes.

”Suddup,” Iwaizumi grunted, biting his mouth to hold back a smile. He sat back to his former place and pulled one of his books close.

”I will just make you some coffee then.”

By late afternoon, Iwaizumi felt completely worn out. His eyes were burning because of the lots of reading and the constant pounding behind his temples did not help. He groaned and laid his head to the table.

”You should eat something, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said cautiously, nearing the other with Hanamaki and Matsukawa standing side by side in the entry of the kitchen. ”You have been learning since early morning.”

Iwaizumi raised his head to tell him that he was okay, but because of the intense pain that shot into it, he could only squeeze his eyes, hoping it would pass quickly. When it did, he reopened his eyes to look at Oikawa, but the other did not pay attention to him, but turned towards Hanamaki.

”It looks like he is having a headache,” the pink haired boy said and Oikawa nodded, his lips being pressed into a line.

”Don’t talk about me as if I am not here,” Iwaizumi muttered half-heartedly. 

Suddenly, he was lifted up from his seat and felt as Matsukawa hugged him to his chest. The other took him to the bedroom and put him down to the bed. Iwaizumi wanted to protest, more than anything. It was Sunday and he had one exam both on Monday and on Tuesday. He did not have time to sleep – but his body thought otherwise. As soon as he felt the soft mattress underneath him, he almost fell into a coma-like sleep, but Matsukawa ran his fingers through his hair and pulled him back from the edge.

”Just a few more seconds,” he promised, caressing Iwaizumi’s face with the back of his hand. Iwaizumi leaned into the touch. From the corner of his eye, he saw Oikawa and Hanamaki entering the room – the first holding a glass of water and pills and the latter a cold compress.

”Drink this, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said gently, giving him the glass and the pills. Iwaizumi drank it without complains, then lay back down. Hanamaki put the compress to his forehead and pulled the covers over his body. Oikawa squeezed his hand. ”Now, sleep, Iwa-chan. You deserve it!”

He did not have to be told twice.


End file.
